User talk:Boredfan1
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the New Portraits for the Femritter page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 00:28, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "Soifon" Seeing as SunXia keeps deleting what I say, I won't leave the response on that thread If the "claim" you're referring to is the Hepburn romanization of "Sui-Feng" as "Soifon", you only need to look (File:BleachMaskedSui-feng.jpg) at this image here. You can see in the lower right corner after "SUI-FENG" is "砕蜂" (the Chinese hanzi/Japanese kanji) and then after that is a tiny "ソイフォン", which are the Japanese katakana that read "Soifon" in Hepburn romanization. All I attempted to do was add the katakana spelling ソイフォン and the Hepburn romaji to the page (as well as to another Chinese name on the page). All I have been trying to say for apparently 4 years is that the page should say " " with a footnote pointing out one is Pinyin and the other is Hepburn romanization. Maybe it should even be formatted with Ruby because you can do that now and it shows up as 砕蜂ソイフォン. Because right now, Suì-Fēng's page is the only page on this entire Wiki that does not have the furigana/katakana spelling and Hepburn romaji of that spelling of the name despite the fact that every single Arrancar/Espada, Fullbringer, and Quincy-related term which is written in kanji with furigana/katakana spellings has the Hepburn romanization provided. Espada has it. Fullbringer has it. Blut Vene has it (or wherever that redirects to). But Suì-Fēng does not. I feel it has to do with the fact that the mods don't want to ever acknowledge the bad fan translation of "Soifon" again.—Ryulong (琉竜) 11:41, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I also tried to point out Ichibē Hyōsube has the wrong title because Japanese doesn't use the ē in native Japanese words outside of "お姉さん" which is "onēsan", and because the e-e sound in the character's name is split across two kanji such that it's read 一いち兵べ衛え (Ichi-be-e).—Ryulong (琉竜) 11:44, May 29, 2015 (UTC) User Issue As an admin here I would point out that we have strict rules and guidelines that we follow here. They have kept this wiki from vandalism and erroneous content for years. Having said that we make it very clear on multiple fronts whats not allowed and we have plenty of users that seem to be able to follow the rules without issue or complaining about what other wiki will allow. I can't speak for other wikis, all that I know is how we do things here. In the case of the issue that you interjected into the user in question isnt a new user and has been here for some time and even then he was doing as he pleased with no regard to any rules. SunXia pointed out to him in this instance what he was doing wrong there was nothing arbitrary about her points. If theres a translation issue you place it on translation page and let it be handled by the translators from there. He in fact decided to dictate it what it should be regardless of input on that he moved pages and changed content. Then preceded to edit war more then once. The general fact that he isnt already banned is proof of giving him the benefit of the doubt but in fact your not helping any with the what i do on my wiki and this is what you should do interjections.-- :I have no idea why you keep getting involved but here, see that thread, it was already closed there was no need to continue this. This is Edit Warring. This is Edit Warring. This is Edit Warring. This is Edit Warring. You may not like it, or consider it valid, but Edit Warring is against the rules, especially when its with members of the team. I was well within my duties as a Moderator to list him for blocking. And this is not the first time he was doing blockable offenses. So yes, stressing to him that he follows the rules is also valid. He has a final chance which is much more than fair given his attitude and actions. We consider the issue closed, you should too although, really, our rules are our rules, so when someone is listed for blocking, which happens after a warning(s) is given, it is not up for debate. We had a private discussion on the issue and it was closed. ::One incident of rule violating is more than necessary for a block. But here as you can see he's not known for his peaceful attitude here, for years. Now stop getting stressed out over something that relates to the members of the team here and their duties. RE: Edit Hi Boredfan1. Let's calm down a second, which edit are you referring to?? If you are referring to this edit and subsequent edits after well first of all, you removed referenced information which is a...violation of policies here. You also removed the brief introduction for what an Arrancar is. This is the style we prefer to use on our Wiki, a brief introduction and then the bulk of the information in the Overview section below. Now you may think this looks amateurish but this is an opinion and its one we disagree with. Now its ok that you feel this way but you changed the style of an article without consultation and that is why it was reverted. Let's not blow an edit out of proportion, we all manage our Wikis in different ways and you edit conflicted with the consistency of our Manual of Style. Hope this helps. I've read the rules and I didn't see that anywhere in there......though I do admit that I removed the brief introduction because not only was that introduction not helpful but it is basically repeating what should be in the overview below. If it is somewhere I missed, please link it. I'll go back over the article and figure out a suitable introduction but in all honestly, I don't really see the point since like I said, it says a lot of what is in the rest of the article though for some things it is useful. As for what I meant by amateurish, I mean the layout of most of the articles are quite awful, not the sections structures but what is in between them. It reminds me of what I use to do a few years ago and I am ashamed to ever have written articles like that, no offense meant to the writers. Even if they do conform to the rules, you have to admit, my edit generally looks much better. Also, a bit off topic, please note that when I edit pages, it's against the clock as my computer likes to randomly shut down so I have to edit multiple times to make sure nothing is lost as I rarely remember exactly what I wrote when the computer comes back and is often not as good but that'll eventually be fixed.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 23:04, June 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay we need to get one thing straight here before I continue. Every wiki is different. Each wiki has a different manual of style. Just because you and people on a wiki you are a regular on may think it looks "better" doesn't mean it is, and you don't set the rules here. What I see in your edit(s) is turning five smaller paragraphs into one large one with far less references, and turning the introduction at the top of the page into the incomplete sentence "An Arrancar". You also added in your own terms like "Pseudo Arrancar", and ended the entire (again, overly long) paragraph with the very clearly out-of-universe statement "their purpose is not explained, nor why someone is demoted to it from Espada rather than being killed and remains one of the known plot holes of the series", both of which are frowned upon by our manual of style. Reference isn't everything and honestly, I was like I said pressed for time so I couldn't write it and find the references before the possible shutting down of my computer, causing everything I was working on to be lost. All articles are suppose to be written as paragraphs anyways, not a bunch of sentences that look more like notes than an actual explanation on the subject which is what was there before my edit and is the proper way of writing on and off Wikia regardless of what wiki it is. And I didn't go over it once it was finished because I was tired and it was late and I had just written the whole thing while moving the references that was already there and going back and forth between pages to help me make it as good as I could at the time. So if you don't like that there is few references even though I didn't delete any of the references that were already there, put the damn references in yourself! I'll fix it when I can and only when I can! As for Pseudo Arrancar, it may not be an official term but it is no different than Mock Arrancar as it means the exact same thing whether or not you wish to admit it. And as for the statements at the end of your complain, that is the utter truth and I have looked over the rules and there is absolutely nothing that I saw in there which says it is wrong. Sun herself only mentioned the introduction which I will fix so it's not a big deal. Don't make a big deal over this, I intend to fix it and everytime I fix an article I've written it's always much better than before, you just have too give me the opportunity.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 23:40, June 4, 2015 (UTC) Moderating I have told you before, I stick by the rules and one of those rules is regarding Dead Topics and how not to revive them after a two month period. I could have, by the rules of this Wiki closed that thread long ago but I did not. I removed replies that were discussing Age and Rukia and Gin and Byakuya with no reference to Yachiru. The topic is about where Yachiru is, not if she is a Zanpakutō spirit and not about her ages and not about anyone else's age. It stays on topic or I will close it and you can throw "trolling" accusations all you want, the bottom line is those are the rules. Open a Is Yachiru a Zanpakutō spirit thread all you like. Please spell the word correctly in the title though, you're on the Bleach Wiki, would it hurt to find the spelling?? You may not like our rules, but they remain our rules. If you want to discuss Age go to the Age thread. I will not be restoring off-topic replies whether you like it or not, I am being fair as it is in leaving the Thread open. Again you do not get to come here and order Moderators and administrators around because you don't agree with them. If you cannot accept the rules then I suggest you reevaluate if this Wiki is for you. Otherwise, I suggest you stop attacking Mods and Admins with your anger and unfounded accusations. And you needn't reply in asking me to go to Chat so you can fob off our rules. I already went into Chat once and explained to you that our rules suit our Wiki, your rules suit your Wiki and they are not there to be broken and then excused as "exceptions". Our style and policies suit how we want our Wiki run, and they won't be changing because a single user is intent on continuing to bop heads with Admins and Mods every time they act within the rules. I will not be changing how I moderate this site just because of your opinion. For now, that is the end of this. You have had enough explanations of the rules from multiple members here. I will not longer be replying to your whims about rules and bending them when you don't accept them. Have a nice evening. Sun, you just don't get it and that is your problem. I have explained to you why it is relevant but you are refusing to listen to logic and reason because you THINK you are abiding by the rules and you are not, you are actually breaking every rule of the moderator which makes you a very bad one. The first rule of being a moderator is to put your job above your own opinions and desires but you want to pretend you are doing the right thing and you are not. You remind me a lot of Tosen and he in the end was shown to be completely wrong as you are. If you cannot accept logic and reasoning then you don't deserve to be a moderator and I will request that you be removed while outlining why because I have zero tolerance for a moderator who will not listen to anyone just because they think they are right which you are doing. Again, Rukia, Gin and Byakuya were all mentioned BECAUSE it tied into the discussion very closely as they were a means to dicuss whether or not Yachiru is from the generation which is to decide whether or not she is Kenpachi's Zanpact-to so again, it has a lot of relevance but your personal opinion about whether or not it is is of no interest to anyone, nor is it needed because it is not part of being a moderator. This leads me to the second moderator rule; Never allow your personal feelings to interfere with your job which it obviously is and that is why you can't be encharge of this wiki. I respect that you have been here a long time but what you are for a metaphor, cutting our arms off because you don't like what we are saying even though it isn't bad at all. And stop trying to use the rules as a justification, using the rules to act like a tyrant is not at all justifyable and yes, I am insulting you because it is the absolute truth, even if you don't like to hear it. I have no problem with the rules, I have a problem with YOUR interpretation of the rules which is completely wrong and an excuse to hurt people through a false legitimant means which I have seen before and it caused the wiki to descend into chaos. And don't give me the fair crap, you know very well I am right but you don't like me and don't like to listen so you will pull anything to make yourself look like the one doing the right thing and I am the villain but I am no villain, I know a lot more about administration than you think and more than you do, I've been an admin on several websites and a moderator on several others. And to continue this, I am not ordering you around, I made a request and the fact that you think I am ordering you around shows how much you are trying to villainize me which is absolutely wrong, no matter how you look at it. And no, I am not wrong, I have been on on the wrong side of trolls, tyrant admins, bureacrats and moderators my entire internet life so I know very well what the hell I am talking about because you haven't gone through HALF the hell I have on the internet which is why I can identify when a staff member is not acting like a staff member which you are not. Never have I tried to change your rules to my liking, never have I said the rules are broke and need fixing so stop with these lies because you are just proving how right I am. I am not asking you to change how you be as a moderator, I am asking you to step down because you clearly do not know the first thing about being a moderator. And I am going to take it up with the admins because your behavior is unacceptable. Stop acting like a five year old and act like an adult!='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 22:55, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Woah buddy, way to jump the gun there, How long have you been here? a month or two? I've been here 5 or so years, and yet you have the audacity to act like Sun's doing some terrible tyrannical thing that no moderator or admin in the history of this wiki has done before. This is not the first time a thread has had posts removed for being off-topic and it has been done by many moderators more than it's been done by Sun. "Stop acting like a five year old and act like an adult!" I think it's high time for you to take your own advice, you're not the voice of the entire wiki you're one person who has a problem with a moderator because she "hurt" you by removing some posts from a thread, stop being dramatic it's not that big a deal. You can't demand from the admins they remove Sun's moderator role when she was doing exactly what her job entails. Cool your jets, take a long hard look at yourself because right now Sun is not trying to villainize you, you're doing that perfectly fine by being rude and childish. "I don't like how you interpret the rules of this wiki, because other sites I've been on didn't have those rules" Is so far the argument you're going for in an attempt to get Sun removed, try again when you're argument isn't so full of holes bud.--Tenevhrael (talk) 02:13, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::OK I know this is a little late now since, predictably your habit of demanding people come into chat so you can rant about how wrong things are done here has literally gotten you banned but I would like to defend myself on a few points you made to Sal in Chat and to both of us on the Wiki. Firstly, I have no personal feelings at all towards you, all you have seen from me is that I enforce the rules on a site I moderate on. That is literally all you know about me so you do not know my personal feelings. And I find it rich that someone is accusing me of being ruled by "personal feelings" when after you are being disagreed with it turns into "Do not tell me I am wrong, you don't know what I have been through on the internet in order to be able to tell about these things, its a defense mechanism" or something to that effect, Bored you do realize that this is entirely hypocritical because it is you who continually allowed personal feelings rule your behavior here. Secondly, whether you like it or not, you did demand that I restore those replies, you did not request them to be restore in anyway because your "request" was accompanied with a public ultimatum which was trying to make me feel that if I did not restore them then I was trolling and spamming on the Wiki. That was not a "request" that was "Do as I say or the world will know you are a Troll and a Spammer" and because I called you out on it, you got very angry, again, personal feelings about me. Thirdly, of course I will not be stepping down, like I said I have no intention of changing what I do here because of your personal feelings and opinions about me. I should have been more clear about demanding people into Chat about your disagreements, I already knew that multiple people on the site were fed up with your attitude regarding our policies and actions in Chat subsequently. Maybe it was not obvious, but when I moderate here, I do so with the full backing of the other Admins and Mods, we are a team. However, I tend to have more "home" time for my own reasons which people who actually know me, are aware of, so I tend to be the one enacting most Moderating that needs done. Fourthly, I have also been a Moderator on many other sites for years and funny thing is, they have different rules there so I don't enact policies from there here and vice versa because as I have stressed many times to you, every site is different and has its different policies. Lastly, calling someone an "F-ing Tyrant" is an insult and cussing so you already lost the "I'm not cussing you out and you are insulting me" argument before you started it. There just some things I think you should be aware of going on with our life. Advice, people you don't know? Don't try to psychoanalyze them especially to people who do know them, it won't work out. Have a good life.